


I Missed You

by Guardian_Rose



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: Simon is going to fail this English assignment unless Baz gets back soon. Plus he really misses him.





	

“This is going to be a group project.” The teacher announced and Simon wanted to hit his head on the table and be done with this, English was never his strong point and screwing up everyone else's grades and not just his own didn’t seem like a good idea considering how people didn’t like him already.

It wasn’t even like he could turn to share his utter despair with his boyfriend who should be sitting behind him, two rows back. No, he was at the doctors but at least he would be back in around half an hour.

“I have assigned the groups in advance so when I’ve called your name go find your other group members. Group one is Simon, George, Chloe and Basil. Group two….” 

Simon felt an intense burst of relief that Baz was in his group but he was still stuck with Chloe who didn’t listen to anything, ever, and George who would just fall asleep.

He gathered up his bag and books and sat himself down at Chloe’s table which George was already asleep at. 

“Where’s the other one?” Chloe asked and Simon rolled his eyes.

“The doctors. He’ll be here soon.” 

Neither of them said anything again. Chloe got her phone out and put her headphones in so Simon picked up the book they were meant to be doing a character study out of and started reading. Baz would be proud that he was doing work, very proud.

They had stayed like that for about ten minutes when the classroom door opened and the room quietened down as if just noticing how noisy they were. Simon didn’t even need to turn to see who it was, he knew by the feel of a pair of eyes watching his every move. He smirked to himself.

Baz walked up behind him and placed his hands on his shoulders from behind, Simon put his book down to link their fingers.

“And here he is, the asshole who will bring us all a passing grade.” Simon teased, tipping his head back against the taller boys stomach to look up at him.

“Hello to you too, Snow.” Baz answered with a small smile. He looked over the rest of the group quickly before taking a seat next to Simon.

“Told you, it’s a blessing you’re here otherwise I’d be failing another English assignment.” Simon said and Baz nodded thoughtfully.

“Definitely.”

“How’d it go?”

“Normal, got the same prescription. Fiona asked if it was the actual therapist that wasn’t working or that it was the therapy in general.”

“What did you say?”

“The obvious. The therapy is working but my leg isn’t going to just fix itself in a month. She didn’t say anything after that.”

“I missed you.”

“You miss me if I go the bathroom, Snow” Baz rolled his eyes but Simon turned his head to face him.

“I missed you.” He said again and Baz smiled knowingly.

“I missed you too, Simon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts!


End file.
